FRAGMENTOS
by SakuraK Li
Summary: Ikki se reune con Hyoga ¿Podrán capturar a Shun antes que alguien mas desaparezca?
1. Ilusión

**Estamos en una **época** donde la realidad y lo paranormal se entrelazan mas que nunca, por eso para celebrar la vida, un pequeño universo alterno. Continuación de "Cristal", han trascurrido seis años desde que Shun dejo Japón e Ikki juro limpiar su nombre.**

* * *

><p>- ¡Thomas, cambia el maldito canal de una vez! –gritó un alto rubio dentro de un popular pub en Inglaterra –. ¡Mierda de globalización, noticias que ni Dios sabe el idioma! Posiblemente estén insultando nuestra superioridad económica y como idiotas permitiéndolo, sin saberlo.<p>

El encargado del pub entornó sus ojos azules hacia el rubio, el cual vestía un suéter de cuello alto color negro que hacia resaltar la piel pálida. Una cortina de lacio cabello caía hasta sus hombros, los ojos grises enmarcados por lentes cuadrados de montura le dedicaban una mirada recelosa.

- Andrew eres mi mejor cliente pero estando ebrio, eres insoportable –bufó Thomas mientras servía tarros de espumosa cerveza oscura, un mechón de negro cabello se deslizó sobre un ojo –lo cambiaré cuando tenga tiempo, hoy está a reventar.

- Estúpido Thomas –masculló Andrew –a sabiendas de que es viernes, se le ocurre sintonizar eso.

- Descuida, no es nada importante –mencionó un chico sentado junto a Andrew –. Es un reporte de extravío.

- Es sensual ¿no? –insinuó con una copa en el aire. El rubio se refería a la fotografía de una joven rubia con cabello rubio largo y lacio exhibida en la pantalla del televisor. Los ojos café oscuro con mirada serena contrastaban con la sonrosada piel –para estos momentos podría estar en España y nadie lo sabría. Seguro huyó con algún amante o proveedor.

- ¿Tú crees? –interrogó el desconocido.

- Lo aseguró, hermano. Esa cara de inocente no engaña a nadie. Esas son de las que debes cuidarte ¿Qué jodido idioma es ese?

- Es neerlandés*. Una vez conocí a alguien que venía de Holanda, me enseño algunas cosas.

- Holanda –mencionó embelesado –. Un país magnifico he oído que puedes tener una par de rameras, yerba y, un emparedado en una cama suave dentro del mismo lugar. Debería ir alguna vez.

- Suena divertido –dijo entusiasmado.

- ¿Y ahora qué dice? –Andrew le tocó un hombro con un poco de rudeza. En el televisor aparecían imágenes de un policía, en la zona roja de Ámsterdam**.

- Dice que están preparados para la afluencia de turistas por las fiestas –mencionó con una sonrisa.

- Ojalá muestren más vitrinas –dijo esperanzado, mientras recargaba la cabeza sobre la mano –. Ya era tiempo –afirmó agresivamente a Thomas cuando cambió el canal al resumen local de deportes.

- ¡Eh! amigo toma una a mi salud –invitó al desconocido cuando se levantó sacando su billetera dispuesto a pagar la bebida y comida ingerida –por darme un destino en mis próximas vacaciones –Andrew tenía una mirada lujuriosa.

- En otra ocasión –rehusó amablemente el joven mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta. Se colocó un elegante abrigo color gris y sonrió una vez más al rubio antes de salir por la puerta. La densa neblina le ofrecía el lugar ideal para esconder oscuros pensamientos –. En otra ocasión, cuando no exhiban mi obra en otro idioma –repitió a la callejuela aparentemente vacía.

- ¿Qué impida obtener el reconocimiento público por tus atrocidades, cierto? Te creí más inteligente… Shun –habló un peliazul a su espalda. El peliverde se volvió lentamente cuando divisó a la persona que le había llamado por su nombre una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro –. Una vulgar bailarina exótica, tu gusto se está volviendo común –dijo con sorna un fornido hombre moreno, una cicatriz en medio de la frente acentuó la mueca de enojo proyectada en su rostro.

¡DETENTE! –Bramó autoritariamente Ikki, Shun sin darle importancia había comenzado a caminar lentamente en dirección opuesta de su interlocutor –. He dicho que te detengas –siseó, tomado con brusquedad las solapas del abrigo.

- Ha sido una larga espera –mencionó Shun con una mueca burlona –. Creí que nos encontraríamos en un lugar más glamoroso, está sucia calle de Londres, es un tanto vulgar –digo con arrogancia – ¿Cómo está la familia? Escuche que el pequeño bastardo tiene una carrera importante –. Ikki crispó una mano y la que tenía libre la cerró sobre el cuello de Shun.

- Terminemos de una vez –amenazó Ikki –te entregaré. Así podré limpiar mi nombre.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó sin interés –tú no quieres entregarme –susurró al oído –. Lo disfrutás, la suave piel palpitando debajo de tus manos; el poder…sabes que si presionas más terminarás…

- ¿Qué carajos insinúas? –vociferó Ikki con rabia.

- ¿Aún lo niegas? –Shun sonrió perversamente –sabes lo que quiero decir –murmuró –no puedes probar nada.

- Te equivocas, conozco a todas tus víctimas, tu último error fue esa chica. Ha estado perdida por seis meses, pero los dos sabemos que ocurrió.

- Estúpida –dijo divertido –si no hubiera sido tan insistente aun estaría viva. Todos actúan tan predeciblemente cuando de amor se trata.

Amor, deseo, lujuria…emociones tan primitivas e insignificantes.

- Eres patético. Te crees superior a nosotros, no eres más que un enfermo. Me das lástima –mencionó Ikki asqueado acercando su rostro al del menor hasta ver su reflejo en la esmeralda mirada.

- Vamos, nii-chan dijiste que estarías para protegernos a ambos ¿serias capaz de entregarme? –dijo con sorna. Ikki presa del enojo lo empujó contra la pared más cercana –. No tienes pruebas, ni tú, ni el idiota de tu hermano bastardo. Soy intocable –mencionó Shun con rabia.

¿Qué sabes tú? –Preguntó con desprecio –. Seis largos años nii-chan, ¿sabes lo que significan seis años de soledad?

- ¿Pretendes que tenga compasión de tu podrida existencia? –interrogó con furia contenida.

- Compasión –repitió como si fuera una palabra nueva –es una emoción primaria que los convierte en débiles, mira a donde condujo ese sentimiento del que hablas a Esmeralda. Compasión por un tipo como tú.

Ikki apretó aún más el cuello de Shun, provocando que comience a jadear por aire más los ojos fríos del peliverde, le hicieron soltarlo y alejarse un par de pasos. Mientras Shun masajeaba las rojas marcas en su cuello, doblado por la mitad recargado sobre la fría pared, miró a Ikki con un brillo triunfal en sus ojos.

- No es tiempo de hablar del pasado…te contaré la historia. Todo comenzó hace diez meses. Holanda es un país ideal para aquellos liberales, para personas que no entienden de las ataduras de valores. Perfecto para estudiar esas emociones que no logró entender, pero debo aprender…

_Hace diez meses._

- Señoritas basta de charla, afuera hay un público que entretener –dijo acompañada de un guiño Ria, mientras se colocaba unos tirantes unidos a la única prenda que vestía cubriendo su pelvis –June quizá te gustará saber que el chico del otro día, regreso. ¿Quizá le gustas?

- No seas tonta –reprendió la rubia mientras terminaba de maquillar su cuerpo dándole un tono cobrizo –es uno más que viene buscando lo que el resto.

- ¡Ah! pero te has sonrojado, amiga creí que eso no era posible después de todo lo que hacemos –jugueteó la peliroja.

- Dejala en paz, aun cuando demos entretenimiento refinado –enfatizó riendo una joven de rizada melena rubia que se colocaba una peluca corta color negro –una mujer es una mujer y no estamos exentas de enamorarnos. Además el chico esta delicioso –murmuró mordiendo un dedo.

- Dael, mejor no intentes ayudarme –externó con molestia la rubia de cabellera larga.

Y sin decir más, las chicas aparecieron en el escenario, mostrando sus curvilíneos cuerpos al público masculino que era asiduo al lugar. Amsterdam posee fama de tolerante, diversa y liberal. Por lo que chicas de todas las regiones optaban por dedicarse al entretenimiento masculino por conveniencia propia más que en otros países. Las tres chicas trabajaban para un exclusivo club de hombres, en los que ellos podían comprar desde un lujoso trago hasta una costosa noche de placer.

Ria y Dael eran nativas de Holanda mientras, June era una inmigrante que había llegado con la idea de hacer dinero y regresar a su país natal para vivir una vida tranquila. Hacia un par de semanas las tres chicas habían notado un grupo de jóvenes que asistían regularmente, de entre ellos sobresalía un apuesto y delgado joven de verde cabellera corta y ojos del mismo color. Aun cuando sus compañeros consumían sin medida lo que el establecimiento ofrecía, el chico para decepción de las tres nunca había solicitado sus servicios ni los de nadie más. Sin embargo había establecido cortas charlas con la rubia inmigrante valiéndole constantes burlas por parte de sus amigas. En ese mundo a menudo se contaban historias de chicas que habían sido sacadas de ese ambiente por millonarios atractivos que veían por su futuro o en su defecto por algún "gentil" caballero maduro, que aseguraba su futuro conservándolas como amantes fijas a cambio de una posición cómoda.

- Hablemos de negocios –indicó June al entrar a un cómodo cuarto del lugar donde trabajaba. El peliverde entró tras ella y se dirigió hacia la ventana, el amanecer amenazaba por salir en cualquier momento –mis servicios no son accesibles –dijo con una sonrisa sensual.

- ¿Cuánto porque dejes de actuar? –interrumpió fríamente Shun.

- ¿Cómo? –dijo desconcertada desde la cama.

Shun se volteó y la miro directo a los ojos, sonrió débilmente al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Lo que la joven interpretó como un gesto de ternura.

- No deseo que me trates como si fuera un cliente más. ¿Por qué haces esto? Es decir no has pensado en tener otra vida.

- A veces a las personas no les queda otra opción. Si planeas escribir un libro, mis confesiones son más caras que mis servicios –insinuó nuevamente con una pose sugerente.

El peliverde se acercó hacia la cama y depositó una fuerte cantidad de dinero. Regresó a la ventana y dando la espalda a los primeros rayos del sol, cruzó los brazos encima de su pecho y se recargó sobre el alféizar.

- El dinero no es problema para mí. Eres diferente al resto. No estás aquí para salir de la pobreza ni te están obligando a tener esta vida. Lo has elegido –aseguró –no eres de las que confía en el cuento de que algún millonario te sacará de esta vida.

- Así que eres de los que hablan. Aun cuando tengas mucho dinero no me interesa ser capricho de los insanos intereses de un niño mimado –dijo con desdén la rubia.

- No quise ofenderte –murmuró tímidamente –me interesa conocerte –articuló Shun con una sonrisa.

Y fue así que la vida de June se convirtió en una de esas historias que se hablaban, Shun comenzó a frecuentarla y poco después comenzaron a salir juntos. El peliverde la introdujo a un mundo lleno de riqueza y lujos, nunca hubo promesas de matrimonio, ni platicas de vida en común. Ria y Dael aseguraban que cualquier día él la sorprendería con un lujoso departamento ó una propuesta de matrimonio, más June aún tenía sus dudas. Decidida a terminar con ellas esa noche haría un nuevo intento para adentrarse en la misteriosa y atrayente vida de Shun Ryuzaki.

- Estos días Ria ha estado muy extraña conmigo, creo que una vez más ha reñido con Bruno –dijo abrazada por la espalda de Shun.

Ambos estaban de acostados de lado en la cama observando la televisión. A pesar de su insistencia, la chica aun no lograba intimar con él lo que la desconcertaba. Llegó a pensar muchas cosas sobre la casta relación que sostenía con Shun. Era la definición encarnada de la perfección, atento, servicial, noble y caballeroso lo que era su principal atractivo, June estaba enamorada perdidamente y su amor se desbordaba de tal forma que necesitaba convertirlo en un acto físico; cada vez que estaban en el umbral de la relación, Shun se excusaba con sus creencias debido a ellas no podría estar de esa forma con ella hasta que estuvieran casados, en un inicio June se sintió cautivada pero luego de algunos meses comenzaba a exasperarla y en su mente solo había una idea fija.

Las manos de la chica comenzaron a describir círculos en la espalda de Shun, al mismo tiempo que besaba su nuca. Al no encontrar resistencia se aventuró a recorrer su pecho. Shun sonrió por la divertida situación, había elegido ese día, ese canal con la película indicada para permitir que las escenas indicadas surtieran efecto en la joven.

- Shun –suspiró la rubia mientras tenia cerrados los ojos –seremos tan felices. Sí tan solo me das la oportunidad de conocerte. Siempre siento que construyes una pared que me lo impide. Te demostrare que esto será inolvidable. Dame la oportunidad –rogó insinuante –permite que tus verdadero sentimientos fluyan.

Shun cambió de posición y permitió que June se sentará sobre su regazo, con cortos besos la chica logró desabotonar la camisa del joven y sonrió.

- Dejame conocer tu verdadero yo –susurró sensualmente la chica. Shun sonrió con malicia antes de preguntar.

- ¿De verdad quieres conocer mi verdadero yo?

- Claro que si –contestó la chica mirándole con aprensión.

- Este soy yo –siseó el joven. Con un movimiento rápido cubrió la boca de la chica con su mano derecha mientras que con la otra empuñaba una daga de plata que le cortó la garganta con un certero movimiento.

Después de eso tuve que deshacerme de ella, fue sencillo. Como siempre existió un idiota al cual culpar. Ikki, sus pasiones carnales los condenan. Tal como pasó contigo. Durante seis años te he estado esperando junto a Esmeralda, dejando un rastro especialmente para ti pero…a pesar de todo, no has logrado encontrarnos. Se ha hecho tarde, no puedo dejarla sola tanto tiempo. Nii-chan no tardes.

Finalizó el peliverde, mientras el espectro de Ikki se desvanecía y la niebla envolvía su caminar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

* Idioma oficial de Holanda, también conocido como holandes.

**Barrio ubicado en el centro de Ámsterdam, famoso por ser la ubicación de la zona de tolerancia de negocios de índole sexual y consumo de drogas legales.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis fieles lectoras, si llegaron hasta acá aclaro sus dudas.<strong>

**Por si lo han olvidado, Shun y Esmeralda son gemelos, el termino nii-chan responde solo a la figura de hermano que se le dio a Ikki al ser novio de Esmeralda y no a que sea hermano de sangre de Shun.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima.**


	2. Atrapado

**_Continuamos con mi universo alterno. Continuación de "Cristal" si no lo has leido detente porque no vas a entender nada._**

* * *

><p>- Odio los barcos –afirmó con fastidio un rubio de ojos azules mientras se sentaba en una roca al borde de un acantilado intentando recuperar el aliento al subir la escarpada colina. La negrura de la noche le impedía ver el mar pero su oído daba cuenta de la furia del agua golpeando las rocas.<p>

- El avión es buena opción. Además gente como tú debe tener algunos priviegios –mencionó fríamente Ikki desde algún lugar cercano.

- ¡Idiota! El pasaporte es más controlado en los aviones, en cambio rastrearlo en los barcos es mas complicado. Las aduanas prestan poca atención a las personas a menos que sea un crucero, lo importante es la carga –. Hyoga sonrió en la espesura de la noche –Te estas volviendo estúpido Ikki. La INTERPOL tiene jurisdicción sobre las Islas Canarias.

- Tengo conocidos ahí –aseveró el peliazul –. Existe un agente no muy inteligente que tiene trato con criminales, puedo presentártelo seguro te simpatizará.

- Sigue así y tendré que arrestarte por tus malos chistes –mencionó el ruso mientras encontraba los brazos de su hermano. Hace seis años que en una habitación oscura dentro de un siquiátrico, Ikki había confesado que compartían el mismo progenitor. Destruyendo la mentira relatada por la familia de ambos que los convertía en primos.

- Ya puedes soltarme –dijo parcamente.

- No lo haré, te has vuelto tan frío –reprobó el rubio sin soltarle. Ikki sonrió de lado y apenas pasó una mano por el enredado cabello del rubio –. No dejes que la venganza te seduzca.

- Tus palabras llegan tarde. Conoces la fecha exacta en que mi corazón se enfrió –mencionó cerrando su puño con fuerza

- ¿Qué dices de ir a Islandia? –dijo Hyoga. Su boca dibujó una ligera sonrisa oculta en la oscuridad –. Existen curiosas aguas termales, la nieve rodea las aguas. Es algo que debemos experimentar.

- Cada vez que nos encontramos nombras un país más lejano que el anterior, mi respuesta no ha cambiado. Primero atraparé a ese bastardo después limpiaré mi nombre, el resto poco me importa –contestó decidido Ikki, pensando si alguna vez su hermano se daría por vencido al sugerir lugares para establecerse.

- Debo al menos intentar que desistas –insinuó con timidez mientras se cruzaba de brazos, los fríos ojos de Ikki se posaron sobre él. Hyoga suspiró y continuó –. Han sido seis años en los que has merodeado de frontera en frontera. Aguantando los peores transportes, alberges, comidas y condiciones. Asechando, analizando, esperando de una forma enfermiza que alguna muerte aislada esté conectada a él. Día tras día reviso nuestras bases de datos en busca de algo que pueda ayudarte y mis contactos fuera de la INTERPOL no han logrado seguir su rastro, el dinero compra mucho silencio y Ryuzaki tiene demasiado. Durante todo este tiempo me he esforzado en enterrar mi pasado, impedido que algún compatriota japonés lleno de iniciativa llevé ciertos expedientes a manos de mis superiores. En estos dos años he estado cruzando la línea entre el deber y lo que considero justo, sin embargo me preguntó si seguiremos teniendo suerte. La verdad es lo más difícil de esconder. Temo que todo lo relacionado conmigo pueda conducir a tu paradero, no me perdonaría que un descuido de mi parte haga que te vuelva a perder.

Los esporádicos encuentros de Hyoga e Ikki estaban llenos de intrigas y especulaciones elaboradas por el pelizaul, él cargaba con recortes de periódico de asesinatos que insistía que eran obra del peliverde. Hyoga tras inspeccionarlos desechaba la relación de esos casos con Shun. Asesinatos de mujeres por más crueles que fueran, no eran prioridad para la policía si no existían sospechosos solía decir. Solo la confianza absoluta que mantenía en Ikki le alentaba a seguir con esta cacería, para Hyoga el adolescente ingenuo, Shun había sido un chico normal que incluso llegó a considerar como amigo sin embargo para un agente entrenado de la INTERPOL asumir eso era una posición inaceptable.

Hyoga, a espaldas de su padre, financió la huida de Ikki por el mundo para que las autoridades niponas no aprendieran y sentenciara a muerte por su escape del hospital, para Sanjiro Kido su hijo mayor había dejado de existir desde el día que fue recluido en el siquiátrico y formalmente culpado del asesinato de Esmeralda Ryuzaki, ese mismo día todas sus posesiones habían sido destruidas. Hyoga fue capaz de salvar algunas fotografías y algunos artículos personales de Ikki, mismos que atesoraba guardados dentro de una caja fuerte esperando por un futuro que se divisaba cada vez más lejano. Subsecuentemente el ruso se convenció que lo mejor era vivir en un país lejano en el cual nadie fuera capaz de relacionar su pasado sin embargo cuando el mayor obtuvo datos de inmigración en varios países buscando el paradero de Shun Ryuzaki, el hermano mayor de su amada Esmeralda. La única dirección conocida del joven era un lugar en París, a Hyoga con frecuencia le preocupaba que su hermano estuviera obsesionando con esa persona pero ignoraba que Ikki tras salir de Japón visitó ese lugar. La vieja casa abandonada tenia muebles antiguos con cubiertas plásticas que los aislaban de la gruesa capa de polvo levantada por el caminar del peliazul, abrió la puerta de un suntuoso estudio con una silla acolchada color verde, que parecía haber sido puesta ahí recientemente, frente a la chimenea construida de granito blanco. Sobre la repisa de la misma, misteriosamente pulcra, se encontraba un pañuelo blanco delicadamente doblado que aún guardaba el aroma de Shun. Ikki lo reconoció de inmediato, el mayor de los gemelos lo uso para retirar la sangre de la afilada daga forjada de plata con la que le había dado muerte a su hermana gemela. Ikki no sabía con certeza si lograría encontrar a Shun antes que Hyoga pero algo era seguro, no cesaría su búsqueda.

- El dinero compra mucho silencio –repitió Ikki luego de un largo silencio –. Algo bueno ha resultado de la fortuna de tu padre –afirmó Ikki. Un malestar se apoderó del estómago de Hyoga.

- Taro Kido, es el único padre que conozco –zanjeó.

- Infelizmente Sanjiro Kido es el único que recuerdas –dijo con amargura Ikki –Hyoga Kido, heredero universal. La buena fortuna te ha bendecido pues no has tenido que compartir con algún bastardo o una altiva amante. Me pregunto si les habrá dejado algunos yenes fuera del testamento ¿Compró su silencio con bellas posesiones? ¿O pudo complacerlas bastante bien antes de morir?

- Me simpatizabas más cuando no eras cruel –murmuró el rubio. El cabello se revolvió salvajemente frente a sus ojos y lo peinó con los dedos.

- Mi compasión murió hace años –afirmó –. Podrás negar que tenemos el mismo padre, borrar el apellido Kido de tus registros y convencer a todo el que esté interesado, que solo eres un talentoso y ambicioso ruso que creció en Japón. Que tras graduarse con el mayor puntaje de una buena universidad se unió a la Comisión Nacional de Seguridad en Japón y después fue reclutado por la INTERPOL por sus notables habilidades. Sin embargo para mí sigues siendo un niño rubio de diez años vestido con pantalones cortos, las rodillas raspadas y camiseta sucia que desliza una ganzúa por debajo de la puerta para que el joven amo Ikki pueda salir a jugar al corredor. Agente Lavrov le advierto, no es bueno para su carrera tener nexos con un asesino fugitivo.

- Como si fuera a escuchar una palabra de lo que dices –bufó monótono –. Estoy ayudando a liberar a mi hermano mayor del injusto castigo. Siento mucho que esta ocasión no se trate de una escultura ostentosa rota –suspiró recodando el pasado –. Alguien dijo que un chico bien parecido proveniente de Japón se ha mudado a Inglaterra, no hay nada que lo vincule con Esmeralda o con las copias de los archivos que me has pedido o los recortes de periódico que has dejado de mostrarme pero sé que aún cargas en tus pertinencias. Si alguien llega a verlos podría ser contraproducente. Hazme un favor ¿Evita ese enfrentamiento quieres?

- ¿Cómo lo descubriste? –evadió el peliazul que había dejado de observar el faro situado frente a ellos.

- Casualidad. Hay grupos que han amenazado a los extranjeros que osen internarse en su territorio, últimamente les culpan de todo, de la perdida de trabajo, la baja tasa de natalidad hasta del clima. El extranjero es un lugar peligroso para nosotros la INTERPOL está haciendo un censo secreto, solo por si acaso. No hagas algo estúpido Ikki.

- Como si fuera a escuchar una palabra de lo que dices –murmuró el pelizaul tras despedirse del ruso.

Ikki bajó con cautela del barco cubierto por la oscuridad. Era grato pisar tierra firme, el constante vaivén de la nave llegó a exasperarle, el desagradable olor mezcla de aceite de motor con el rocío salobre y las entrañas expuestas todo el día de pescado sobre una caja sobrepasó el control que ejercía sobre las náuseas que le habían acompañado durante las tres semanas que duró el trayecto desde las Islas Canarias hasta Inglaterra. Tras limpiar bruscamente la boca con el dorso se la mano derecha, echó su vieja maleta al hombro, el crujir de algunas maderas podridas acompañaba el andar de sus pies invisibles por la niebla que se arremolinaba ante ellos. Estaba arriesgando demasiado al entrar ilegalmente, pero que podía hacer él si en esa pequeña ciudad nadie se había preocupado en revisar a conciencia el viejo barco y verificar que un extranjero no se ocultara en un camarote con fondo falso. Quien era él para juzgar a los pobres propietarios al verse seducidos por un fajo de billetes. Era necesario encontrar una confirmación que la persona que le había hablado Hyoga era Shun, un forastero en la provincia de Lincolnshire sería fácilmente notado por lo que decidió ir hacia el oeste rumbo a Londres, las grandes ciudades y su vida ajetreada impiden centrar la atención en todos los individuos.

Evitar trenes y optar por las veredas debería ser trabajo sencillo no sin antes desayunar en un sitio abierto las veinticuatro horas. Una mesera sirvió café negro y unas rebanas de pan tostado acompañadas del periódico del día anterior. Ikki recorrió rápidamente el lugar con la mirada, las sillas color anaranjado estaban casi vacías a excepción de dos sitios donde un par de solitarios pescadores tomaban un café negro acompañado de un waffle. El silencio era ocasionalmente interrumpido por el burbujeante sonido de las teteras y cafeteras que estaban siendo alistadas para recibir a la clientela que usualmente llenaba la cafetería a las siete de la mañana.

Ikki extendió el periódico y comenzó a hojearlo en busca de un indicio que confirmara la presencia de Shun en Inglaterra, casi al terminar las paginas una pequeña noticia atrajo su atención.

_Entre cerezos y estanques_

_Nuestra comunidad de Dinnington, Tyne y Wear ostenta una peculiar construcción que sobresale de entre nuestras edificaciones de estilo clásico; una autentica casa obtenida de oriente transportada teja por teja. Desde el común césped hasta los emblemáticos cerezos hacen remontar al país del sol naciente, conversando con el propietario de este regalo para la vista nos explicó que tras vivir pasar su adolescencia en Londres quedo cautivado por nuestro país y decidido a proporcionar a si mismo un espacio de calma y quietud dentro de nuestro territorio mudó por completo la casa paterna. ¿Y quién es el enigmático dueño de esta propiedad? Bajo sus mismas palabras les respondo: _

_"No podrá escribir correctamente mi nombre sin cambiar su alfabeto –menciono con adorable soberbia –pero puede abreviarlo como S. R. para sus lectores" –Finalizó mientras una carpa color anaranjado con manchas irregulares negras por su cuerpo se sumerge estrepitosamente por el estanque presente en el jardín._

_Hasta la próxima._

Ikki arrugó con la mano el periódico y sonrisa torcida se reflejó en la taza de café y dio un sorbo la búsqueda llegaba a su fin.

Lejos de ahí en una fría provincia, Shun ataviado con una elegante yukata a rayas, caminaba descalzo sobre los finos pisos de madera de su casa natal, sonrió con satisfacción al comprobar que la suavidad de estos no se había estropeado por la mudanza, las campanas de viento comenzaron a sonar estrepitosamente haciendo que regresará sobre sus pasos hacia ellas, extendió su mano en busca del aire que estremecía las campanas sin encontrar la sensación en su piel ladeó la cabeza hacia la fuente y los cerezos inmóviles sonrió divertido ante el peculiar augurio de peligro.


End file.
